The present invention relates to a battery exterior body, a method of manufacturing the battery exterior body, and a lithium secondary battery.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-243798, filed Nov. 7, 2011, and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.